


As the sun continues to shine on, so will bombs continue to blow up.

by TheRatLover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Symrat - Fandom, junkmetra - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, Alternate Universe, Characters are not mine, Characters belong to proper owners unless said, F/M, If I put OC (original character), Otherwise I claim rights to the story, Random & Short, Sometimes dangerous, Sometimes just random, all the feels, bear with it, little shorts, thank you, then it is mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatLover/pseuds/TheRatLover
Summary: Little moments between Junkrat and Symmetra. Some happy, some angst, some whatever. Many different ideas. Many are most likely AUs





	1. Summary

This is a thread to all my other ideas for the couple Junkrat x Symmetra. Here will be different ideas, situations, timezones, timelines, and such. Good luck, and God Speed. :P


	2. AU Office-First encounter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the early 21st century:  
> Jamison, or Junkrat as he prefers, works in the loading docks, helping out the company with what he does best. Lifting or occasionally, blowing things up. He's got his eye on this beautiful lady who works in the offices above, keeping her hands clean but still a force to wreck with. On a normal day of work at the docks, it turns out there is a routine maintenance check and she's running it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird idea, more of the first encounter more than any fluff. Am currently writing this at 1am in the dark, and am hungry. This is a twisty one, so get ready for plot twists.

At first, I thought I might be crazy, like no way, a suit down in the loading docks?!? I must be out of my mind. But then my fellow coworkers got a hyped up, claiming it's that Indian chick. Now, I know I was crazy or dreaming or maybe both, but I was so damn happy! Y'know, I've had my eye on her since I'd seen her, all spiffed up and straight back. Dressed in a lengthy blue dress that complimented her curves in all the right places. She was darkened, black haired and brown eyes. Oh, her brown eyes were the jack pot. She held a tough and mean stare, staring down the workers who were not doing their jobs, instead were talking and laid back. That, strangely, turned me on. Those eyes fired those lazy asses a few weeks back. I swear, I'm glad she did it because if she didn't, I would've smacked the living hell out of them just to get off their asses. Oh but back to the subject, the Indian chick is the talk at the docks, we all have an eye out for her, many knowing she is scary. But I believe with the ol' Junkrat touch, I can crack her shell open like a egg and get me a date. Well, the company is strict about dating so maybe not. Maybe keep the dating in the dark. 

I ran to my station, making sure all my machines were in working and proper order, making sure my bombs were put away. I ran only two machines, the forklift and the company van. Making sure both were in top condition, I heard light footsteps and a hum, before I turned to meet eyes with my angel. 

"Mr. Fawkes, pleased to meet you. My name is Satya Vaswani, the person in charge of the maintenance check. I've heard many good things from your co-workers."

She shook my hand with a firm grip, showing equal power as well as well-being. She looked around my area, checked under both my van and my forklift, and scribbling down several notes before she called me over. 

"Mr. Fawk-"

"Oh Satya, no need for formalities here. We are all in the same position. Just call me Jamison, or Junkrat. Either is fine."

I smiled at her, hoping there wasn't anything wrong. But boy, did I guess wrong.

"Mr. Fawkes, we are not here to dilly dally. Your van is missing many parts from the bottom, and your forklift seems to have been... 'boosted'."

My face soon sports a grin as I realize what she's talking about. 

"Oh sheila, the van has been making awful noises, I guess those are the missing parts. As for the forklift, I boosted that myself. No worries, it's grade A on the Junkrat Scale!"

I gave her a thumbs up, hoping I didn't just screw up my chances with her. 

"Well Mr. Fawkes, tampering with company property isn't allowed, let alone doing it without permission. May I ask why you decided to 'boost' your forklift?"

"Well, it makes work more fun and a hell lot faster. I also get double the work done, helping out you suits get your money. I would say you are on the receiving end of that money."

Satya looks at me funny, inquiring about my accent but not saying anything about it. She scans my looks, up and down like a hawk. I start sweating as if her stare could kill me. She quickly scribbles something down, and walks over to me. 

Her face is close up to me, well more like below me as she is way shorter than me. Her details are so beautiful up close, its as if I can die right here. But I get interrupted by a paper being put in my shirt pocket.

"You are a peculiar one, Mr. Fawkes. I would like to spend an afternoon at lunch talking about it."

I feel like I could die of happiness as she starts to walk away. 

"Sheila! How am I to contact you?"

She turns around and pats her left shoulder. I wonder what she meant by-

I feel my shirt pocket and take out the paper she left in there. 

The paper said "Jamison, please, you make this way too difficult. Sweetie, please clean up your act, or I will have to fire you. Love you :P 

P.S. You have a soot smudge on your right cheek"

I look up to see she's gone. But now I have a smile on my cheek.

Oh, did I forget to mention she's my girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't understand my own plot twists. I just want to get this idea out there, it is awfully weird and I don't necessarily like this one. Well, anyways thanks for reading.


	3. AU: Fight club survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU: 20th century) Satya Vaswani, an undercover cop of the police force "Overwatch", is at the peak of her case, getting down to the core of the gang. She continues on her investigation into a underground fight club, where the boss of "Talon" is at. She has gained almost all their trust, only few remain skeptical of her. As she obtains access, she slowly walks through the doors to the growing noise. She finally walks down the stairs, ears being blasted with many people yelling, surrounding the dirty man fighting. It wasn't the condition of the fight club, nor was it the people, or the yelling or the poor lighting. It was the dirty man who caught her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of strong language in this one, you are warned.

Satya Vaswani, codename Symmetra, was at the peak.She had been undercover and only recently gained the trust of one of the captains, codename Sombra, and reversed hacked her way into the servers. She received information that the leader of the gang "Talon" was last seen at an underground fight club. 

As Satya was going over the information the last few times, she read about a new 'fighter', one that was lengthy and explosive, almost quite literally. He had been a demolition man for the gang and had wanted to get out of the gang life but no one leaves the gang. That led him to been bagged and shipped to the fight club. His only note was that he had been fighting and surprisingly won for 2 weeks. But his status seemed to be deteriorating. Satya found this man interesting and hoped she would make it in time. 

* * *

Satya stood at the door, full in dark clothing. A big black hoodie that hid her long hair; blue jeans that clung on to her legs; and her pistol if she needed it. She was wearing a bug within her hoodie, in case if things went wrong. Alongside Satya was her crew, which consisted of a big burly man named Mako and tech specialist Mei, waiting in a van a couple blocks away.

Satya walked to the door, giving the secret code, as well as the hefty entrance fee, and was escorted down into the dark alleyway. She walked down several alleyways, making several turns, until they stopped at a basement entrance. Inconspicuous enough in the dark lighting, her escort opened the doors. There were steps leading a bit further down but she could hear many people shouting as well as what seemed to be loud punches.

Satya walked down the stairs, keeping her head low as she started brushing shoulders with many people. In that club, she saw almost everything illegal. There were men fighting men, men fighting animals, as well as animals fighting animals. Each section was split up in their respective groups, all having a referee for collecting bets as well as setting up the matches. For sure, this will be cleaned out by the morning. Disgusting filth, doing inhumane things to people and creatures. 

She continued her tour when she saw him in the fighting ring. He fit every description within the files. Lengthy and full of energy, also bruised, beat up, but still willing to fight his way out of there. His eyes were of destruction, fiery irises. They shifted frequently, from every patron until they laid on her's.

They locked in eye sight, learning things only experienced ones would know. His eyes softened at first, then showing a flash of hope as he saw her, but also of pain and worry. Satya only wished to yell to watch out but he had taken a straight punch to his jaw, knocking him out clean. His head had taken a long beating and the impact with the ground wasn't as nice either. 2 men came in the ring and dragged him out by his arms, removing him from the ring and continuing on the fights.

Satya could hear besides her that the man who had just collapsed was under the name "Junkrat" and that he was the crowd favorite, usually going on for about 5 rounds. Satya was lucky to hear as well that the gang had fallen back to this establishment, doing some trading in the back alleyways. 

Satya went around the back of the room, going further away from the fighting and the noisy yells. She silently moves to the bathroom where the noise at least is muffled. As she enters, she sees several girls, knocked up and no longer present as their minds take the drug. Satya enters a stall and calls in a raid, as confirming this is the place. 

She waits and listens, waiting for the cops. As she does, one of the commanders, under the codename Widowmaker, walks in the restroom. She doesn't have a swing to her step, meaning she isn't drugged or drunk. Satya eavesdrops on her learning the location of an execution nearby. She doesn't have time to call it in so she follows Widowmaker out of the restroom, and back into the alleyway. 

* * *

 

The travel is far from the fight club, just far enough not to hear any yelling from there. Widowmaker steps out of a black van, having some her men throw out the victim. He seems to be unconscious, not knowing of his dim destiny. Widowmaker throws water at him, waking him up from his slumber, into a bloody slur.

"Your time is up, Junkrat"

Widowmaker spit his name out, revealing her silver revolver. She held it to his head, cocking the hammer.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, you fucking cheeky bastard. You can die in hell!!"

The hammer fell and the gun rang in the night, but no bullet struck him. 

Satya had came out, tackling Widowmaker, and started to wrestle for the control of the gun. Each women had their own techniques and moves, but the finally broke after the gun had fired in the air once more. Sirens could be heard in the distance, confirming the raid and capture of gang members. 

“I had my suspicions. And I was right. I’ll keep an eye out for you. Until next time, little one.”

Widowmaker ran from her position, into the dark alleyways, using acrobatics to jump to higher places. Satya was about to follow until she heard coughing and blood behind her, reminding her about the already wounded man.

She ran back to Junkrat, taking off the bag over his head, finally getting a proper look at him. Bruised eyes, cuts on his head, cold old cuts that were left untreated, scratches and scars littering his whole body. Worse of all was the shape of his arm. It was twisted beyond imagine, maybe left like that for a couple of days. His physical features were all covered up with blood, except for his hair. Up close, you could see his light blond creeping up on the blood, but mainly covered up. 

Satya called in an ambulance and did what she could. While she was doing a quick run down of injuries, Junkrat opened his eyes and wheezed a bit, turning to the side and cough, before talking to her.

”Oi, thanks for savin’ me. I was in quite the pickle. So what are ya? Cop? Another gang? Maybe Aussie?”

Satya stared at his incredible stamina, just moments ago almost dying to talking very free.

”I am with the cops. I’m here to shut down that fight club as well as capture those gang leaders.”

Junkrat let out a big sigh, one that seemed held up for weeks, and laid on his back.

”Name’s Jamison, or as the underground knows me as Junkrat. Y’know, when I saw ya inside, I could tell just from ya eyes that you wouldn’t be like the others. You’re one hell of a Sheila! Your eyes were terrifying but also exerted warmth and care. I’m so glad this wasn’t my last moments...”

Jamison chucked-coughed again, spitting out blood.

”What was so funny?”

The ambulance finally came, taking Jamison and cleaning up his old wounds. He was about to jump in the ambulance when he called to me.

”When I saw ya, I just thought to myself ‘what a pretty girl here!’ And I just knew I had to tell ya that before I kicked the can. I graciously thank you for saving me, Miss..?”

Satya’s ears glowed a light red at the tips, granting a brief embarrassed state to Satya before she responded.

”Satya, Satya Vaswani of the Overwatch branch. Well then Jamison, you better take off before anything else gets worse.”

Jamison smiled as best as he could, with bloodied teeth, and hobbled in the ambulance. He quickly turned around to look at her, speaking a bit softer but loud enough for her to hear.

”Would you visit me in the hospital? I would love to talk and get to know ya, you are one of a kind... of course, in a good and beautiful way.”

Satya was quite shocked at his straightforward request but it can’t be helped. This man almost died a few minutes ago, he can’t let anything be put aside. She smiles back at him and nodded, letting him know she would.

Jamison pumped his fist in the air, moving slowly inside the ambulance. Before Jamison left, Satya got a glance at Jamison’s pure smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiffy idea. I like this idea, maybe write more if I fix my writing style. Not a lot of fluff some most likely I will write more.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading my story, leave a comment or suggestion! Thank you


	4. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major angst!!! You have been warned...

Junkrat never believed his life could be like this. His whole life turned upside down in 10 seconds. It shouldn’t be like this.

He started his chapter from the bottom. He came from **the** bottom of the bottom. From the radiated wastelands of Australia to losing his family, to scavenging in trash for food, to around the world, gaining bounties worthy of gods. Busting through banks, finding his bodyguard, surviving off of stolen food, and make shift homes. 

Then right when running became tiring, he got appoached by a damn gorilla. Big and talking one. Told him about a group named Overwatch. Junkrat wasn’t going to join it, mainly because it would consist of a bunch of suits but also they had rules and shite. The gorilla only changed his mind with the money, which Junkrat should’ve seen coming. And there, it had started another chapter.

The whole base was old and so were the people. It often annoyed Junkrat, but he slowly grew used to the people there. As well as the antics they played and shinanigans about his bombs rolling everywhere. He first made friends with Hana, a sweet little girl who loved games. Junkrat hadn’t even heard of games beforehand but he remembers it clearly: Hana talking nonstop about games and dragging Junkrat by his arm to play some games. Tough little bugger, that was. But at the end, Junkrat ended up getting so mad he blew it up. He did buy a new “system”, whatever that meant. Regardles, it was fun spending time with the energetic girl. 

His only negative time in Overwatch was when that blasted suit Symmetra first joined. Junkrat made his opinions very public, often talking out loud or just giving her the stink eye. He hated almost everything she did: walk so pristine, talk so properly, sit so perfectly, pretty much the whole shebang. He often fought with her on many things, some being building, some being cleanliness, some being just plain ol’ strats. He hated it so much when she would reason with him, using suit language, and strutted away, swaying her hair as she walked. Those were the dark times of his time at Overwatch. But good times were ahead.

After all his nagging with Symmetra, he sometimes decided to follow her around. Nothing serious, he always told himself. But feelings pushed their way into his head, pushing the truth. He wasn’t blind to his own thoughts, he knew but wasn’t exactly accepting it. It all started off with their liking in food. Junkrat remembers that clear as day.

Symmetra was in charge of food that day and was making curry. Junkrat decided to check in with food (as it was his favorite thing at the base, other than his work space). He snuck in, as quietly as he could with his prosthetic, and just added many ingriedients into the curry. It seemed smart but also fun to see everyone’s reaction. It wasn’t until dinner time did HE make a reaction himself. He had taken a bite from the food and stopped in awe. He had spaced out, letting the flavor sink into his mouth, letting the fire burn greatly into his throat, tasting the perfectly balanced seasoning of flavor, before he swallowed and sported the biggest smile ever. He quickly ran to Symmetra who had a look of disbelief before he asked her what spicy food did she add. When she didn’t answer after the first 10 seconds, he followed her eyes to find that all of the base was running around, claiming their mouth was on fire. Only some were tolerating it but the rest were running for some source to put out the fire. Junkrat smiled grandly once more and turned back to Symmetra, repeating his question. Symmetra only asked if his mouth was on fire but he denied it, spouting that this was the best thing he’s discovered ever since his RIP-Tire. They both went into the kitchen to find out various spices, talking long about which are hot and which gave the best taste. It often lead to cooking competitions to which eventually had to be shut down due to the pungent smell which drifted in the base after such competitions.

Ever since then, they had spent time together, collaborating on projects, spending time together, and just talking. Many times, Hana came to pull one of the them away to play games but it was fine with both of them. His next time with Symmetra had been a good year afterwards. Junkrat had slowly developed feelings for Symmetra and their friendship seemed stable for now. Junkrat had grown to love her laugh, a sound just like bells ringing and heavenly. Her smile had been a cure for Junkrat on the darkest of days, always big and daring, as well as lovingly. Roadhog never wanted anything to do with them and would normally leave after Junkrat started sputing nonsense just to get a reaction out of Symmetra. Only on Valentine’s Day did their friendship take a step forward.

Junkrat had the decency to make some chocolate, with the help of Mercy, who Junkrat turned to only in desperate times, and created a cute bomb chocolate. He wrapped it up in a small box, perfectly fitting in his hand. All he had to do was place the box in her hand and give a quick confession. It had been a while since Junkrat had thought about confessing to her. His feelings often came in at the wrong times: in a battle, when he was sleeping or in the shower. He wanted to be with her, to hug her and smell her shampoo, to know that she would be his. On the day of Valentine’s, he hobbled his way to Symmetra, awkwardly stuttered his hello, and started his monologue. Junkrat was about to reveal his gift when the alarm went off, immediately requesting all agents to ready up and meet in the hovercraft. Symmetra looked quickly at Junkrat, wanting to know if it could wait. Junkrat nodded, feeling sad as he watched Symmetra’s form slowly disappear. Roadhog showed up behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder, and reminded him he could give it to her afterwards. Junkrat lightened up at that reminder.

The mission was the standard one, defend a place from talon which contained secrets about both the country and Overwatch. Just this time, some had caught injuries. The battle had turned out to be false information. Overwatch came underprepared and were ambushed. Talon had set up with many agents and their snipers, as well as cars and machine gun turrets, cornering the Overwatch agents in a corner, only having the hovercraft and some cover here and there. Not until Junkrat had a ‘smart idea’. He had been running out of supplies since he used his RIP-Tire and multiple grenades to take out the large group of talon guns in the front but the machine guns were keeping them pressured. So he had the smart idea to have Roadhog throw him over all of them. Which is what he did exactly. Without telling anyone else. Just wanted to be the hero, damn hell. He flew over all of them, seeing the surprised faces of them all until he saw Symmetra’s face. Her face projected a clear sense of disbelief, changed to arrogance, then to worry. Junkrat tore their connection and continued flying towards the enemies, dropping bomb during his flight. He had taken down most of the cars but by at the last car, he had lost a lot of height and momentum. He dropped his bomb and let it explode, only this time, catching himself in the radius. He dropped his thumb over the detonation switch and his body went flying back towards talon. His body had been marred with bullets, now burning slightly from the blast of the bomb, also sporting little fragments from the car as well as blood from talon soldiers. Junkrat had hit a wall, slamming his head and blacking out. He had only came to when he heard shouting. He opened his eyes weakly to see the ceiling of the hovercraft and Mercy next to him, yelling at people to get supplies. She didn’t see him open his eyes but on the opposite side of his body, he did see Symmetra. She was helping take notes on injuries she could see and possibly predict when she saw Junkrat wake up. She took his hand and looked deeply in his eyes. Junkrat couldn’t hear much but before he went back to sleep, he could read her lips which said “don’t you EVER do that again, Jamison.” 

The next time he woke up was when he was back at base. He didn’t know where he wasn’t at first, only having many cords connected to his arm and a breathing mask on. He was fresh in white hospital clothing and had a bare room with food next to him. He had tried to stand but was pushed down by Roadhog. Roadhog told him he had been unconscious for a while and needed to rest up before he got back into action. It had been 2 days since that day and he had saved them all. They ended up finding more traces of talon from that mission, which was a positive after the ambush. Roadhog also said Symmetra had been a frequent visitor, just “dropping by” as she said. Roadhog plopped the chocolate present in Junkrat’s hand, telling him it isn’t too late. Junkrat wore his biggest grin and told Roadhog to shut up and fetch Symmetra for him. Symmetra came in after a few minutes, coming in calmly but after the door closed, she started crying. She was lightly crying, berating Junkrat about his stupid decision, throwing himself out like that. Junkrat only sat there with a smile on his face, throwing a few “at least I’m alive!” jokes. He took her chin and tilted it up, seeing her watery red eyes. He slowly brought out the gift once more, then delivered his monologue. 

“Sym, you are pretty amazing. It was difficult when you first came, we always bickering about some shite. But you were more than you showed. You are compassionate, kind, beautiful, and a hard ass. Would you accept these chocolates for Valentine’s Day? I know it’s late but I ran into a wall, sorry” 

Symmetra looked into his eyes, and wiped her tears from her face. She stood high and received her gift with a smile on her face. She accepted his gift with a little gift of her own: a small kiss on Junkrat’s cheek. 

Nothing more, nothing less. Except it led to a lot more things. And a new chapter in Junkrat’s life. Since that time, Junkrat was seen at Symmetra’s side as much as possible, talking and often in a dreamlike state as he got Symmetra to laugh at one of his pitiful jokes. They often went on dates, which Symmetra had Junkrat dress up for. Also showered. But it was worth it for Junkrat. They grew closer to each other, eventually taking steps together. They changed to first name basis, then allowed nicknames such as Sym or Jamie, then they hooked up. Sweet things they were, they fit well. Explosive but also smart and fit enough to be offensive and defensive at the same time. Then now, it had all went down the drain. 

They had been ambushed, with more than last times, bullets being more accurate and finding their targets. Lena went down first, then only many more. Among them was Junkrat. His life going to shambles, hearing yells coming from both sides, only staring at the blue calm sky. He could feel bullets in him, the scratches and his torn arm, but mainly the hole in his chest, aching and feeling the cold liquid seep out and puddle around him. He turned his head to the side, seeing the tanks only surviving off their shields. He could see Symmetra giving all the defenses she could as well as turrets to the remaining agents. He could also see the tears streaming down her face as she saw the state Junkrat was in. He was on the other side of the shield, in the cross fire, with no one to save him. He could slightly hear her yelling to him, as the world around him started slowing down. He turned his eyes back to the sky, admiring the peaceful sky as the sound drowned out into peaceful silence.  He blinked, slowing down as he thought about his life. It was a good run, found his love, got a bounty from all countries, and had a family again. He was sad, knowing he would miss many things. He was going to miss his family, the little jokes as well as the big gorilla and his stupid antics. He was going to miss Hana and her happiness, usually pouting when Junkrat somehow beat her in some game. He was going to really miss Satya.

He was going to miss the warmth from Satya, missing her laughter, her beautiful smile among her qualities. He was going to miss the heavenly food she makes, burning down his throat in such a fashion. He missed her lips against his, morphing perfectly and lovingly. He missed it all, he missed his family, he missed his love mainly. But now, he was just lying on the battlefield, with no help, shot to oblivion. He blinked, not feeling anything except the wetness falling down the sides of his face as he blinked more. 

He blinked.

...he blinked slowly.

......he blinked even slower, feeling no more wetness.

His sight was going black, as he blinked once more, not feeling anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you got the feels...


	5. The climb back to the relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by ObTeRi...  
> I hope this is to your expectation, I am sorry for the super long wait. I've been majorly busy with many things, and it won't be any better with college apps coming up. I still post when I can but most likely, that will be very spaced out. Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a change up in POVs, so please don't get too confused. The first part of the story (before Satya's POV) is just like 3rd POV, no one is really in charge. Then it changes from there and just follow who's POV it is. I tried to type this as fast as possible (because this was probably suppose to go out like at the beginning of 2018) so please let me know in the comments if there is any grammar mistakes. Thank you!

It had started with just a simple problem. Or so it had seemed at the time.

_   I want you out of that place! It's obviously serving you no good! It isn't any different than how you were when we first met, bloodied and bruised. I just want you to get a normal job and stay safe...  _

Jamison hadn't seen anything wrong with his job. It had been some underground dead-bomb (a dud for short) work but nothing that could tie him to it or earn himself a prison sentence. He was so sure by it, him being an ex-semi-criminal. He tried to reason with her but it wasn’t getting through to her.

_   Where do you think the money comes from? It ain't like it's gonna just walk through the door. I'm certainly ain't gonna sit by while I'm not helping.  _

Jamison hadn't received anything malicious in return. Except if you count when his leg was taken… But that was a different story. Jamison had even offered that he could quit that job but she wouldn’t even accept that apology. So then and there, he had been kicked out of his apartment for his underground business.

* * *

Jamison had looked so sad, so broken after his girlfriend, or ex, he doesn’t know, kicked him out of their shared apartment. Jamison had tried to reason with Satya that he loved bomb making but she just wouldn’t take it. He had hurt her as well, lying to her about his underground life. He just couldn’t reply after she had broken down and yelled at him to leave. So he grabbed his things and walked out.

Then he strayed randomly until he found a bar, sat at said bar (inside the bar) and just drank himself away. He had been asked by a prostitute at one time of that night but he had fully denied her, remembering his love for Satya. The prostitute walked off throwing some insults but that was enough to ruin his appetite for drinking. 

He paid for his drinks and roamed around the city before heading over to his best bud’s house, Mako. Mako let him in and from there, Jamison decided to try to repair his broken life. 

* * *

Several months later…

Jamison had tried. He really had. He tried with flowers, cards, notes, even a little bomb that she loved here and there, but nothing seemed to reach her. He could see that she was breaking down her walls, but she was too prideful to let him in after his mistake. She needed to see improvement. And so Jamison worked to that improvement. He quit the underground bomb making and cut off his ends, making sure no one could find him. He then joined the construction business, able to be in the same group as Mako under his supervision. It was terrible work, working in the 80 degrees (F) sun for about 8 hours a day but it got the money to flow in. Jamison had earned a few strains and scratches but was nothing compared to what he would get from the fight matches. As a side hobby of his, he decided to instead help the police center, doing bomb defuse work. He had been deemed more than viable to work and help out the bomb crew, earning quite the decent living. He had earned his way back into at least a friendship zone with Satya, earning several dates and even some cherishing moments like a kiss every so often.

This week though, had been constant bomb threats all over the city. It had been very dangerous and many people were scared to exit out of their homes. Just today, Jamison had defused about 2 big bombs placed in populated areas. Jamison was wiped out and was headed home. He had opened up his apartment, (which he now owns and pays for out of his own pocket), and found several packages next to his door. He brought them all to his living room, wondering what he had received. Some were packages from his sister, which was very sweet since he hasn’t seen her in a while. Then there was one package, a quite particular package. It felt very familiar but Jamison couldn’t put a finger on it. Jamison opened up the package very meticulously to a bomb, all suited up enough to level his whole floor. Jamison, now full of panic and dread, called it in, to the nearest police station and requested a backup team. Once the team had arrived and cleared the building, Jamison went to work. This bomb looked very difficult and took him a bit before defusing it, earning a small beep to signify that the bomb had been off. Jamison, being the bomb nerd, started taking the bomb apart, piece by piece, until he discovered a little picture. It showed Satya through her window, with a note on the back, entitling  _ Junkrat, you should have been careful _ .

Jamison immediately stood up, called for another bomb threat, and ran out of there with swiftness, hoping he could make it in time. He knocked crazily before the door opened, revealing Satya in a bathrobe with her hair wet. 

“Jamison, what’s wrong? You don’t usually come over before calling in advance.” Satya said, looking at Jamison. She could see the seriousness in his face, knowing immediately something was wrong.

“Did you get anything in the mail, perhaps a package?” Jamison quickly asked.

“I did get a package, but it said it was from you. I haven’t opened it yet if that’s what you are asking.” Satya innocently answered, earning a relieved chuckle from Jamison.

“Well, it was most likely a bomb because I didn’t send anything and I just got a bomb threat from my home.” 

Satya had been well aware of this situation, knowing that with Jamison’s past, she could be targeted. But deep down, she knew she loved him way too much to care. She wasn’t a defenseless girl. 

* * *

Satya’s POV: (all the way from the beginning)

I had been mad. I had really been mad. I hated Jamison for still sticking his nose into the sneaky business, keeping his hands dirty. I had found him bloodied from a recent failed job and I had taken him in, slowly getting close to him and loving him. I only asked that he wouldn’t lie to me. But he had. It tore me so much and I had wished that he really hadn’t said it, but when the next day appeared and I woke up, his side of the bed was empty, affirming my actions. It was so cold and always felt like something was missing. But I just got up, and tried to continue my life. I tried dating but I would always be stuck daydreaming about Jamison, ruining my taste in dating for a while. 

Then after a few months of the breakup, he showed up back at my place, begging to be let back in. It felt a bit too much, to let him in after what he had done. So I settled for dates. Dates to relearn what ‘new’ man he is. With his new job at the police station, it was a better change. I grew up learning that justice was always the right way to go. I love him so much. 

One day, he suddenly came to her door after a day of hard work. He looked like he ran over here, sweating and very concerned. After he had told her of the bomb, her heart nearly stopped. It had scared her that someone would target him, let alone know he was in a relationship with her. He had looked in the box for one second, before turning back and tackling me. I was so confused before the loud bang went off. I was disorientated and my ears were ringing. I tried looking at the room, but most of it was blown up. Blast marks were all over the place, emitting from where the box had been. I was still covered up miraculously, but by Jamison. I was in shock, literally next to a bomb. 

When I snapped out of it, I tried shaking Jamison. I called his name, but he wouldn’t wake up. Then I noticed all the blood, the blood coming from his arm. Oh no… She couldn’t think of anything at the moment, only staring down the blood leaking from Jamison’s arm. 

It wasn’t long before the police came by. Luckily, the bomb hadn’t been made big. It was focused to be in one room, not wishing to harm others. 

The police came in, gently took her outside and away from the bomb site, separating Jamison from her as well. 

She was hoping Jamison was fine. She had already lost him once to his stupid business deal and mistake. She didn’t want to lose him again for his foolish past. 

_ Jamison, please don’t give up on me.  _

* * *

Jamison’s POV: (From where we stopped)

I had reached the box, but it was dangerously quietly beeping fast. I opened the box and it was counting down from 3 seconds! I turned around and covered Satya before the explosion happened, racking my brains and burning down my back and arms. I fell down atop of her and started coughing because of all the smoke. It was a topsy turny bomb because it wasn’t built to destroy buildings, more like destroy little rooms. But as I looked around, the room was stable other than several destroyed items. I made sure Satya was fine before I passed out…

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, hearing a faint pattern-like beeping, but not a bomb sound. It was a heart beat monitor, thank god. I look around my room to see several police guards stationed. Some were good friends I made at the police station, some were just on guard duty. Then I see Satya. I give her a quick scan, making sure she isn’t hurt anywhere.

_ It doesn't seem like there is any external physical damage.  _

I reach out and touch her hair, slowly waking her up. When she sees I’m awake, her eyes brighten up and smiles so beautifully. 

“Oh my god, Jamison, you are all right!” 

She takes my left hand in her hands, feeling my rough calluses. I try to reach over with my right hand, but I just can’t seem to see my hand move. 

Huh, nor do I see my right arm either. 

“...They had to take you right arm. It got hit by shrapnel. It was infected and they had to amputate it off.”

It was a pretty big deal. But not really to me. I was already an amputee with my leg missing. But now just with a missing arm as well. 

“That’s fine, Satya. I’m just glad you are okay. I’m sorry about all the mistakes that has happened so far, but I promise to make it better. I hope you accept me back as your boyfriend??...” I said, very hesitantly. I just was going to say it the day of the bomb but everything happened so fast, I couldn't’ get a word out. 

“Yes, Jamison. I accept you back, you stupid trouble maker.” She lovingly pinched my cheek, releasing a quick ‘yelp’ from my mouth. 

“Also, I love you. And don’t ever put me in that situation again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started this a long time ago, and noticed it after I posted what is now CH 6, so I remembered to finish it. I hope this is up to your liking ObTeRi, and so sorry about the late uploading. I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Thank you!


	6. The World revolves around the FBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya Vaswani is an FBI agent, working to take down some of the world’s biggest criminals. Jamison Fawkes AKA Junkrat is on the top 10 list for ‘the world’s most wanted’, earning himself a place in the blacklist. He has been wanted ever since his little test run of an explosion at a bank back several years ago, racked up a giant number of debt in his hands, and slipped out of every possible situation (or so she had been told). Symmetra finally got a lead that seems promising. But right when she has him in her hands, Junkrat takes the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the tv show ‘Blacklist’. All props go to the right owners. I do not own the characters nor do I own the plot. This story is just a slight twist to the ‘Blacklist’ story so I can claim props on the slight twist, but not all. Big warning: this story is more of a prelude than romance or a one shot. But it is an idea starter. Read the notes at the end though. Thank you and hope you enjoy!

“Vaswani, you’re up! Follow up on your lead and stake out Junkrat’s possible hideout. Knowing his habits, he’s probably there to store some explosives, so be careful. If you must, take some back up.” Captain Morrison said. 

Satya had just nodded and brought with her several of her most trusted companion. She left the precinct and drove a car to the place where the lead had taken them. The help had came from a deep undercover agent who had heard around the underground that the madman was going back to supply for his next heist. His armory was supposedly at an airplane hanger off charts, in the middle of an airfield. 

Satya and her team had set up their stakeout: Satya on visual sightings; Hana on camera; Angela on first aid; and  Torbjörn on bomb control, knowing the madman loved to use bombs. 

Satya and her team had set up in an adjacent hanger, making sure that no one was to bother them and the area was clear. Now, they just had to wait for him to show up. 

* * *

 

In about the mid afternoon, the crew had picked up some small peculiar movements even though they didn’t line up with the wind. They followed the weird wind movements to see some faint lights flashing from underneath the door of the hanger. It seemed these flashes triggered the wind to move the opposite direction, causing the plants to blow in the opposite direction. Satya checked with her team to see if there was any movement on the outside but they all replied no, making Satya think if she missed anything. She thought hard but it seemed like only one answer: He has two entrances, allowing him to sneak in and out without showing himself from the outside. 

Satya was so close, getting a bit agitated from knowing he could just leave if she didn’t take the chance. Satya informed her team to call back up, then quickly bolted from the hanger to the armory hanger, barging and breaking the door, to see the one and only Junkrat, sitting atop of a table full of grenades. Junkrat was in a well-worn tank top which was pretty much ripped and broken. He had his usual flames on the tips of his hair, a trademark of his profile. And he weirdly seemed to be very casual, not wearing shoes and clean as well. A weird thing for a bomb man to do.

“Oh how nice of you to join me, shiela! Come to join me for some nice tea?” Junkrat said with a leisurely feeling, as if he wasn’t in trouble. 

“What do you have up your sleeve now, Junkrat? I will bring you in and you can’t do anything about it. I got this whole place under surveillance and backup is coming as well.”

Junkrat just made a small leap off the table and gestured to a clean table not too far from them. 

“Then, if ya don’t mind to indulge in my actions for a bit, come join me for some tea.” Junkrat walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for her, as well as a cup full of tea. Satya slowly walked over to the table but pulled out the chair, away from the table but watching Junkrat. 

“So shiela, what would you like to learn today?” Junkrat asked questionly. 

Satya was pretty distraught at his behavior, knowing instantly that something was up. 

“Let me repeat what I said: What do you have up your sleeve?” Satya had a deep itching in her throat, both from the smoke that polluted the place as well as her instincts telling her he was somehow going to sneak out of this one again. 

Junkrat only sighed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a grenade. He smirked slightly as he quickly threw it to Satya, who was sporting a quick flash of surprise but dodging and kicking away the grenade. 

“Aww shiela, that was for you.” Junkrat joked and slightly laughed. “I’m here only to seek refuge from those who are coming after me. And with the FBI here, my safety is guaranteed. So my thanks to you Agent Vaswani.”

Satya was shocked at this statement. Not only had he manipulated the FBI to protect him in his dirty business but he also knew her name.

Satya held her gun up and aimed it at Junkrat again, growling slightly and walking towards Junkrat. 

“I’ve had enough of your games. I’m taking you in, Junkrat.” She roughly said, grabbing Junkrat’s hair and having him lie on the ground with his hands behind his back. 

“Hey shiela, my name’s Jamison, quit calling me Junkrat. That was an old name. Also, I wish to seek refuge in the FBI as an informant so why don’t you call your boss to let me talk to him?” Junkrat, or Jamison, had said, sneering at her, yet again, shocked face. Satya knew that he did have that choice but couldn’t believe he had just said this now. 

She could hear the sirens outside the hanger, as well as a random gunshot going off around them. After the shouting and a bit of a tussel, Satya and Jamison had exited the building, finding an assassin in the building far away from the hanger, using a sniper to take him out. 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Junkrat cockily smiling, adding more to her conscious. 

_ Almost nice, if only he wasn’t a criminal. _

She tossed him to her boss after they had regrouped and left to quickly get a drink to get this whole case off her mind. 

* * *

 

The day after…

Satya had returned to her precinct, earning some weird and careful stares at her, which she returned with a harsh look, scaring many off. When she got to her desk, she found Junkrat at her desk, fiddling around with her once clean desk. It was all wrecked with the drawers pulled out, papers everywhere and several bombs on her desk. 

She turned away from her desk and walked straight to the Captain, demanding an explanation. 

“He had applied for protection and had already given a good amount of secrets of which the FBI didn’t know about of the underground. He proved as an asset to the cause but only requested to be by your side and your side only. He threatened to blow the whole police station up if he wouldn’t get paired up with you. I’m sorry, but please work with him. You were the leading detective on his case, meaning you should know him. Good luck.”

The Captain just gave a brief little nod before kicking her out of his office, leaving Satya to stare back at the criminal. She breathed a bit, taking deep breaths before walking to her desk. 

“Oh shiela, you’re back. I was wondering if you were going to leave me back there.” 

Satya carried his skinny form off of her chair and looked in disgust as there was smudges on her chair. She carried her chair out of the room and found a replacement, finally sitting down and looked at the madman. 

“This is my desk, my office, my police precinct, meaning my rules. You don’t follow them and you go down the drain and you’ll pay for all your deeds that you have done.” Satya said very sternly, getting a quick nod and a smile from Junkrat. 

“Just call me Jamison and we’re good to go. Also, did I mention you look good today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just like an idea started, actually almost no romance in this one. It seems good enough to start a series on its own but I would like to see some feedback if people would like. So if you would like me to start a series on this, please comment below. It would eventually turn to be a romance. Thank you!


	7. AU: Workers and Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where there are no powers, just people who do what they do. Several people are just everyday workers while others seem to live their life a bit more freely. This is the start of a relaxing relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated a chapter 5 after i uploaded chapter 6, so please also take a look at that if you haven't already.

Satya Vaswani had always been ethical, always pure and prim. She didn’t grow up prestigiously but she worked hard to get at the high position she is currently at. She was strict, very demanding of her employees, and didn’t mess around. She hardly had any time to mess around. Unless asked by her true friends. Angela, Mei, and young Hana had dragged her out of her office to come party with several friends. What they forgot to say was that they were dragging her to a mini rock concert, where their ‘friends’ was the band playing. 

The band was quite the peculiar group: a skinny guitar player with blazing, literally, blond hair; a really fat bass player who played with a gas mask on and had his hair up in a little bun; a dark skinned man with his hair in dreadlocks playing the piano; and a taller older man wearing a cowboy get up, singing in the front. 

Their music wasn’t all too bad and it was very calming, but had a touch of roughness to it. After their concert finished, Satya’s group dragged her to the back to meet them. It turns out they all knew each other from previous engagements or experiences. 

Once they greeted each other with hugs and kind words, the girls introduced who each of the band members were. 

“First, we have Jamison Fawkes AKA Junkrat and his fellow comrade Mako Rutledge AKA Roadhog. They have been tearing up the rock world, going on world tour from Australia.” Hana said. 

“We originally met at one of their concerts and I quickly fell in love with their music. Not too shabby for a skinny man. But out of the concerts, both Jamison and Mako treated me well. Almost like a father.” Hana smiled and hugged both Jamison and Mako, receiving smiles from thus said. 

“Then we have Lúcio Correia dos Santos. He started his own music back in Brazil, creating notice to the poor system in Brazil. He had heard of several rock songs but ended up grouping with Jamison when they were at a concert in Mexico. I’ve been following Lucio because he is studying the effects of how music supports people, almost leading in my field.” Mei said, smiling at Lucio.

“Last but not least, we have the man in the cowboy get up, the most weird one, Mr. Jesse McCree!” Angela said, sporting a smile bigger than Satya had seen. 

“We went to school together and formed a strong friendship. We’ve watched each other’s back for so long and now, I get free passes to his concerts!” Angela said with no sound of guilt, but everyone clearly knew she was joking about the last part.

Everyone was talking for quite a while, pulling Satya into some conversations. Even though it was a bit stressful with new people, it was a good stress reliever, knowing they would accept her and she didn’t exactly have to bark at them.

Soon, everyone was leaving and they all agreed to meet up at a nearby restaurant. The rides were as said: Angela, Jesse, Jamison, and Satya; and the other car was Mako, Mei, Lucio, and Hana.

* * *

 

In Angela’s car, Angela and Jesse were talking, catching up on several things while the back seats were quiet. They weren’t exactly sure what to do.

“...Sooo, what do you do for a living?” Jamison asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

“Office job.” Satya replied. 

“You’re a suit… Explains the prissy feeling.” Jamison waved off. 

“Are you insinuating that I’m just don’t have a life??” Satya was getting a bit riled up.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. I bet you, for a good amount of your life, you have just worked and worked. Tell me, how many times have you relaxed and hung out with your friends? Other than this time.” Jamison challenged.  

She was shocked. But she couldn’t recall anyone who had talked back to her. Though, people have tried in the past but have had failed reasoning. But unlike those, Jamison did have a point. She hadn’t really relaxed much. She tried to counter him.

“Well at least I’m not stinking up this place, seeing how dirty and cruddy you can be.”

Jamison was fuming, but decided not to reply. He was in a stinky mood, facing away from Satya and staring out the window. Satya knew she got off on the wrong foot. She tried to speak but her years of inexperience kicked in, stopping her from trying to set things right. 

Satya stayed silent the whole drive over, only speaking to Angela and her friend. 

* * *

 

The restaurant wasn’t that full. It was nearing almost midnight and only several people were there, mainly snotty teenagers.

The food wasn’t spectacular nor was it terrible, just a good amount of everyday food. Once everyone was done, everyone got back to socializing. Many talked with their friends but Jamison just was in a bad mood. 

At one point, Jamison excused himself and went outside, claiming it was a break. But once that break took longer than 20 minutes, Satya excused herself from the rather loud group to go out and look for him. 

Satya went outside of the restaurant, looking left and right for the tall blond. She went around the building but still couldn’t find him. She was about to give up when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned around but saw no one. 

“ *cough* Up here, shiela.” 

Satya looked up and was mortified to see Jamison on the roof of the one story restaurant.

“What are you doing Jamison?!? Get down from there before you get hurt!”

Jamison only shrugged.

“Come up here. Live a bit.”

Satya was pretty hesitant about that decision. She did grow up following rules. 

“Come on. Do you really want to prove me right? Relax and enjoy the view.”

Satya, very cautiously, climbed up the ladder on the side of the building and got to where Jamison was sitting.    
“What are you doing? First, sit down.”

Satya followed his instructions and sat down.

“Lie down.” 

She lied down on the (dirty) roof. 

“And relax. Take in what you see and live.”

Satya turned her head away from him and saw the beautiful sky. The restaurant where they were eating was a hole-in-the-wall restaurant in a nearly bad neighborhood. The good thing for them, was that there wasn’t too much light pollution, allowing for the stars to really shine.

Satya gasped, seeing the beautiful sight. She hadn’t seen such a sight in a while, not since she was poor and wished upon the stars. She smiled greatly while looking at the beautiful starry night. 

“This is beautiful, Jamison.”

Jamison sneered and scoffed. 

“Told ya. Just live a bit.” 

Then slightly under his breath, “Smile like that more and I could call you beautiful…”

Satya looked at Jamison a bit, noticing the faint redness on his cheeks.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I made a rash statement after barely knowing you and it turns out I’m wrong. You aren’t very dirty (in some ways) and you are very nice indeed. I hope you accept my apology.”

Jamison turned his head and smiled.

“Naw, that was my bad. I shouldn’t have come on you that harshly, of course you would retaliate. I accept your apology, your highness. I hope you can accept mine as well.”

Satya returned Jamison’s smile and looked back at the sky. 

“Apology accepted.”

She slipped her hand into Jamison’s opened hand.

“And thank you for teaching me to relax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this story idea. I hope you like it too. Thank you for reading!


	8. AU: Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison Fawkes AKA Junkrat is a hero, stopping terrorists at an explosive rate, literally and metaphorically. Satya Vaswani AKA Symmetra is a doctor (using hard light for precise cuts) /guard (using her turrets) for the underground, doing many procedures on mafia bosses, higher ups, corrupted ones, and more. Only thing about these two is that they live in the same building… Not only the same building, but they are lovers. And they both don’t know their double lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backwards AU: Junkrat’s costume is the hayseed Junkrat skin with a shirt that says “It’s me, Junkrat!”. If you don’t know it, look it up. Symmetra is in her classic skin since she’s usually doing procedures.   
> *This will be starting in Satya’s POV and change through the story. I will blatantly say who’s POV it is when it changes.*   
> This is a bittersweet, so caution. This isn’t a normal story for me.   
> Slightly weird ending though. You are warned.

“Jamison hunny, can you come and bring this dish to the table please?”

Satya Vaswani called out in her home to her lover, Jamison Fawkes. She hears a couple of steps coming from down the hall, a light squish. 

Suddenly, an arm wraps around her left hip, embracing her fully. She leans back into the body, feeling the warmth from him. She feels his lips kiss the top of her head, knowing fully well this is Jamison. 

“Come on, let’s eat! Stop messing around!” Satya jokes around, lightly swatting his arm like an old couple. She tries to continue cooking at the stove but Jamison doesn’t let up.

“Mmmm, nooooo shiela… Let me stay here like this… You smell good.” Jamison digs his nose into her hair, smelling deeply. 

Satya rolled her eyes at that nickname. He had been calling her that ever since the beginning, and it seemed to stick until now.

“That’s gross, I haven’t showered yet and I just cooked. I must smell like food.” Satya grimaces at the thought.  

“That’s whyyy.” Jamison drags out, just like a whining child. 

Satya turns off the stove and quickly turns around. She is slightly surprised when she sees him in only a towel which is covering his bottom half. She stops there, allowing her eyes to feast on his sculpted body. 

_ MMMmm so handsome.  _ Satya thought, growing a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Are you staring at my awesomely fit body? Would you like an extra treat?” His left arms removes itself from her hip, slightly disappointing Satya from the disappearance of his warmth, only to be replaced with embarrassment when she sees his hand go towards his towel.

“NOOO, not here or now babe. Later tonight.” Satya looks at his face with bright red staining her cheeks. 

Jamison smirks slyly but obliges, leaving his towel on. 

“Okay but before the food, let me get some proper clothes.” 

Jamison gives Satya a quick peck on the cheek and a small grope on her butt, receiving a slight yelp, then returned to their shared room for clothes. 

Satya gives a quick look at their room door, knowing that he’s most likely the one. She loves him more than anything. And she’s pretty sure he feels the same way as well. If only her job wasn’t TOO too bad…

Jamison soon comes out of the bed wearing his shorts and no shirt, practically just the same just without the towel.

Jamison is about to sit down before his phone rings. He excused himself and went to answer it, knowing it was very important.  

“Mmhm… Okay… I’ll be there… No worries mate, I’ll always be there if you need me. Okay… Good bye, see you soon.” 

* * *

**Jamison’s/Junkrat’s POV (A/N: I change the name of the POV when they change in their hero/underground name)**

Jamison hung up his phone and looked back at Satya. She wore a saddened face, knowing another one of their evenings together was being cut early. 

“I guess… I guess I’ll see you later then, Jamison. Be careful.”

Jamison nodded, knowing that Satya understood he was being called to ‘work’. It wasn’t really work, more of hero stuff. She didn’t really know that most of his injuries came from the hero work, not his actual job (which was construction). 

Jamison got dressed in his normal work clothes (since his hero suit was stored elsewhere) and was walking out of their home. Before he could go, Satya was near the door, sitting at the dining table with all the food to herself. 

“I’ll be back before you know it, shiela. Just rest up.” He kissed her on the lips, hoping to get a reaction. 

He did, but it was only a minor reaction. Satya looked up at Jamison and smiled lightly. 

“Love you Jamison.”

“Love you too Satya.”

Jamison walked out of the house, into the dark night. 

When Jamison was far enough from the house, he went down the long alleyway, to where his costume was. 

(Mini time skip to the fight)

The call earlier was about a mafia drug deal going on around him. His friend and tech-swave comrade Hana had told him about this, tipping him off and telling him he should deal with it. “Shouldn’t be hard,” is what she had said.

But thinking about it now, AND seeing the numbers they had, she was very, VERY wrong. It turned out to not only be a drug deal, but a territory battle. Each side had brought their mini army, shooting crazily. It had been pistols, but grew to machine guns, then grew to explosives.

Junkrat (Jamison’s hero name) was sitting on top of the adjacent building, watching the whole carnage happen. He knew the best way to diffuse this situation was to chop the head. He threw a few bombs at the front lines, breaking their formation and sending them into a unorganized frenzy, trying to find out who threw those bombs. At first, the mafia gangs had stopped and looked at each other, but nodded strangely together. 

Junkrat thought about it but then it snapped in his mind. Missed gunfire. Not many of the gang dying. No real leader. 

_ Oh God… This is a set-up for me. _

Junkrat jumped on his mine, blasting away from his location. He called for backup and Hana said “They were on the way and be careful.”

Junkrat weaved and dodged the bullets and bombs, some actually hitting their target and scraping Junkrat. He was able to stall enough time and defend himself when his backup came, diverting most of the gang’s attention away from him. Junkrat was scratched up and bruised, but knew he could most likely end this by himself. 

He continued on his side mission: find the head of the gangs and kill them, stopping the war.

* * *

**Symmetra’s POV**

She heard bombs exploding and gunfire. She knew that the infamous Junkrat had come. This whole ‘war’ had been a setup for Junkrat. They knew he was always the first to respond in this area and he was just too strong of a hero. He had good aim and could easily take out a good 20 of their men with one grenade.

So tonight had been the night. Usually, the men would be doing fine on the front lines. Symmetra would be in the surgery room but this job mainly revolved around protecting the boss, knowing he would try to look and kill him. 

Symmetra set up a fake room, setting up turrets on every corner with a fake dummy of the boss in the middle. After that, she set up turrets in the actual room of the boss, making sure they activated at her signal. 

Symmetra was getting paid good money, but it was dirty work. Just as long as Jamison doesn’t find out. She was trying to quit a long time ago, but her boss knew of her identity, threatening to let it out if she quit. She wanted a normal life on the outside, so she stayed with the boss. But just recently, her boss allowed her withdrawal only after she eliminated Junkrat. 

Symmetra was daydreaming a bit before she heard bombs right outside the building. Junkrat really did make quick work of the distraction. She waited in the darkness, keeping herself as quiet as possible. 

She could hear the first door being opened with a small explosion, triggering her turrets to shoot at the now opened door. But then she heard a loud roar, like a motorcycle* and then that room blew up, shaking the room she was in. 

She was a bit stressed, knowing this was the big goal before a happy life with Jamison. 

She sat in the room, in darkness… 

**BOOM!**

The door blasted open, leaving an open entrance. The turrets were programmed on Symmetra this time, not just crazily shooting. A hunched shadow slowly entered, keeping quiet and sticking near the ground. 

Once the shadow was inside the room, Symmetra activated her turrets, increasing in energy and shooting at Junkrat. Junkrat was a lot more skinnier than what the rumors had been. He had a scarecrow-like mask and had bright orange prosthetics on his arm and leg. He looked like an actual rat, scourging the trash to only find those dirty clothes. He even wore a joke shirt which said “It’s me, Junkrat!” She had never seen much of him since she was either playing ‘doctor’ or just guarding people. This was their first engagement.

He moved with such precision, dodging nearly all the shots. She was able to land a good shot, piercing his shoulder. But he was also able to get one on her and the boss, throwing a bomb at the nearby pillar, creating a smokescreen and also cutting Symmetra on her arm. 

Symmetra heard the boss call for her but then a bomb went off, silencing his cries. 

_ I guess, in a way, he helped me out… _

Symmetra hobbled out of the smoke and out of the building, right before bombs exploded from inside and collapsed the entire building. 

She quickly ran back home, not knowing when Jamison could be home. 

* * *

**Jamison’s POV**

He had got screwed up. Both on the mission and with other things. It was bad. Majorly bad.

With the shooting and the turrets from Symmetra, the area’s strongest guard and doctor, he was almost torn to shreds. His shoulder was bleeding profusely and he had many cuts and scrapes, but he headed home, ignoring his communications device. He just had to check, he pleaded that it wouldn’t be, but he was almost sure. That in turn, was already breaking his heart. 

He hurried home to only find a blank apartment, with the food staying cold. He didn’t want to believe. He really didn't. But there was no way that she would be out and not leave a note. He went to the bed and looked around, only then finding a secret compartment. He opened it up and he found a robotic arm, looking identical to the arm that Symmetra uses for her structures. Jamison looked in awe at it and brought it out of the container, sitting down on the bed. His eyes grew watery and moist, increasing the pain in his chest. 

_ nononoNoNoNONO!! It can’t be her. Symmetra just can’t be Satya... _

* * *

**Satya’s POV**

Satya had hurried home, hoping he wouldn’t be there. But once she saw the lights from under the front door, she knew she was in trouble. She slowly opened the door, hoping to find Jamison at the dining table. She got really worried when she saw the blood stain on the floor, looking very fresh. She followed it and somewhere in the back corner of her mind, she knew where it had led. 

She followed it all the way to the bedroom, but found that the room looked like it had been ransacked. She looked around for any clues, but eventually found none. 

While she was looking, she noticed even her extra arm casing had been found. The arm had been lying on bed, with a note on top of a covered thing. 

She picked up the note in fear of what it said, but read it. 

 

_ I guess I should start with this. I work in a hero business, fighting crime and stopping drug rings. If you haven’t already guessed it, yes, I am Junkrat. I don’t know the reason why you work with the enemies nor do I have any tolerance for any rule breakers. I am sorry Satya and please don’t look for me. _

__ Jamison _ _

 

 

She was in great remorse, hoping that this was a joke or some elaborate plan. But she had figured out what had happened. She felt heavily on her chest; her eyes stinging; her legs wobbling, threatening to drop. 

She uncovered the thing and found two items: Junkrat’s scarecrow mask (reinforcing the terrible fact that Jamison is Junkrat) and a small box.

She didn’t need to open it to know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It was an incredible idea at first but I slightly lost the idea mid way through, which might have changed the feeling of the story. Not fully sure! But I hope you liked it as much as I did. Please comment what you liked or disliked about this story, it would motivate me for more stories. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea thread so please give suggestions to any situation you would like me to write and I will try my best. Thank you!


End file.
